


Twin Dragon Lessons

by billiejoeslady1972



Series: Minerva's sadistic sprees [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, cutie pie rogue, good girl minerva, minerva redemption, smut but cute, the love of my life sting eucliffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiejoeslady1972/pseuds/billiejoeslady1972
Summary: Sting and Rogue teach a reformed Minerva what sex is really about. Threesome!!!!
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe/Minerva Orland, Sting Eucliffe/Minerva Orland
Series: Minerva's sadistic sprees [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Twin Dragon Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0Ethereal0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Ethereal0/gifts).



> Slight AU. I know Sting doesn’t really like to go by Master but it makes for good porn. Sting is like the glue in this threesome. It can’t happen without him because he and Rogue are in love, but he really doesn’t participate because it isn’t about him this time. This is the Rogue and Minerva making up episode. My darling will get his day. This fic is very much inspired by the Madonna song, “Like a virgin”. Madonna did say it was about love. This is very different from my usual style so if you like it please leave a comment. 
> 
> Gifted again because I need to make up for the last one.
> 
> Always both of them, never just one. ;)
> 
> I am so sorry, dears- the format on this is absolute ass. It got fucked up and I can't fix it.

  
It had only been a few days since Minerva had turned over a new leaf and rejoined the guild. Sting gave her a few days to settle in, requesting her to the Guild Master’s office during her third night back. 

“M’lady, I am very disappointed in the way you treated Rogue and I before your departure,” Sting said with emotion in his voice. There was a reason they called him “Master Crybaby '', afterall. Minerva looked on nervously, saying nothing.  
“I have asked him to join us tonight,” he continued.   
“Very well, Master. As you wish.” Minerva said nervously. Rogue stepped into the room at Sting’s cue. He looked even more shy and reserved since she had last known him- his hair had gotten longer and he currently wore it down, covering most of his face. He left not an inch of skin revealed to her, hiding in a large, bulky cloak, which betrayed his handsome, slender form.  
It was obvious both boys had grown up and were now men. Sting sat in the Master’s chair with confidence, but also with a reformed look of camaraderie. Rogue, too, had changed. He seemed more timid and worried, as if something horrible had happened. _It did_ , she thought sadly.  
“M’lady, do you have anything to say to Rogue?” Sting asked with anger in his voice. His gloved hand drummed on the armrest of the Master’s chair.  
Minerva bowed her head. “I am very sorry for the way I treated you, Rogue. I exploited you when you were in a dark place. I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness, but I hope you will take mercy on me.”  
“You showed neither of us mercy. You stole what was most sacred from us both. Is that any way to treat your comrades?” Sting asked scornfully. His lovely pale face was scrunched up in anger, but also sorrow. His blue eyes were welling up in tears. Minerva looked on with shame as Sting stood and clutched Rogue to him, as if he feared the man would disappear before his very eyes.   
“No, it is not, Master. I accept whatever punishment you have for me. I wish only to be accepted back into your good graces and change my ways. I know I harmed you, as well. Though you have not asked for an apology, I apologize to you anyway. I should not have been so harsh on you for having your limits,” Minerva said timidly. She knew her apology was quite lackluster, but what was she to say? _I’m sorry that I raped you both, left you bleeding out or carved my name into your back? I’m sorry that I need therapy and I’m a fucked up, sadistic bitch? I was,_ she thought forcefully. _That was the old me. This is the new me. Someone who cherishes their comrades._  
“That’s good to hear. I’d really love to give you a taste of your own medicine, but despite what you did to us, Rogue and I aren’t sadistic. We want to show you what real love is. But only if you accept. We won’t do anything without your permission, M’lady,” Sting said comfortingly, dropping the Guild Master facade. He and Rogue came over to where Minerva stood. Sting smiled at her and Rogue reached out his hand.  
Minerva gasped. “What do you mean, Master?”  
“Let us make love to you, M’lady. You need to be shown how lovers and comrades should treat each other,” Sting said sweetly.   
“We won’t do anything you don’t want us to,” Rogue affirmed.   
“We can start slow,” Sting offered. “How about we show you? Just a kiss, M’lady. See how good it can feel to love your comrades,” he said dulcetly as he pressed his fine lips against Rogue’s plump ones. The two men kissed each other gently, their hands caressing each other’s torsos. Minerva felt her face heat up. She felt rather like she was intruding on something private.   
“Would you like to try it, M’lady?” Rogue whispered, holding out his hand. She nodded shyly.   
He wrapped his arms around Minerva’s slender waist.  
“Just do what we did, M’lady,” Sting said encouragingly, hugging her from behind. Rogue kissed Minerva’s sweet lips while Sting kissed her neck, massaging her shoulders. Minerva eagerly kissed Rogue back, savoring the feeling of his lips on hers. She practically melted when she felt Sting’s hands on her shoulders. The men pulled away, leaving her breathless.   
“Did you like that, my dear?” Rogue asked sweetly. Minerva nodded. She had always preferred the shy, dark-haired man to his louder, blond best friend, but she couldn’t say no to both their attentions. It was like a dream come true! The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, ready to show her their love, and willing to forgive her transgressions. She only hoped she wouldn’t wake up from this dream.   
“I’ll be waiting in the bedroom if you’re willing to go forward, M’lady. Feel free to spend some time out here with Rogue first, though,” Sting said as he retreated to the Guild Master’s chambers.   
Minerva felt a bit more bold as she leaned into Rogue for another kiss. This one was a bit more passionate- she felt his hands caress her thighs and back, his tongue grazing her lips, begging for entrance. She broke their kiss and smiled at him.   
“I’m ready, I’m ready to accept your love,” she said breathlessly. “Both of us?” he questioned. She looked at him with confusion. “Always the both of us, never just one,” he explained.   
“Yes,” she breathed, kissing him again.   
Rogue smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. 

The two men undressed Minerva with the utmost delicacy. Sting was gently prying off her top and Rogue peppered her exposed skin with kisses, working his way up from her smooth belly to her soft lips. Once there, he slipped his tongue inside Minerva’s precious mouth, gently massaging her tongue with his own as Sting undressed him. Soon, the two men stood buck naked in front of Minerva, who was clad only in her bra and underwear. She shivered as she took in their lean, masculine forms.   
“If you have any doubt, M’lady, just say the word, and we will stop,” Sting reassured her, as Rogue undid her bra and began to massage and suck on her glorious breasts.   
“Simply gorgeous,” he gasped. The two men switched places- Rogue began to slide down Minerva’s panties as Sting took over massaging her breasts from behind. Her petite womanhood glistened with juices- Rogue was quite pleased to find that she was already wet. He gently lapped at her clit, progressing into quick, fast strokes of the tongue. Minerva moaned as his long fingers gently probed her opening, slipping inside. Sting sucked on her ample breasts as Rogue moved his fingers in and out of Minerva’s pussy and lapped at her clit, earning a series of moans from her. She panted as the men gave her body their unwavering attention.   
“Oh, Rogue! Please put it inside me!” she asked wantonly.   
“Anything for M’lady,” he simpered as he gently entered her, stretching her opening slightly. Once he was settled inside, he began moving in long, slow strokes. Minerva couldn’t help but moan as he quickened his pace, sliding in and out more rapidly. Sting’s strong hands massaged her clitoris from behind, his mouth on her right breast. She gasped and moaned as the sensations built up, her hips bucking up of their own accord to meet Rogue’s. Finally, she came undone beneath him, clutching his lean body as she rid out her orgasm on his cock.   
After a few moments, Rogue withdrew from inside her, kissing her gently.   
“I’m a bit tired out now,” she confessed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do much for you two.”  
“Nonsense, M’lady. This was for you,” Sting said comfortingly.  
“How about we all just lay down and cuddle?” Rogue offered. She nodded, spooning into him. 


End file.
